


the storm below our feet

by neutralbutterfly



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But there are implications of the following, Drabble, Gen, I debated between Teen and Mature; nothing is stated outright, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Introspection, Spoilers, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralbutterfly/pseuds/neutralbutterfly
Summary: (Full game spoilers.)Yumeno puts on a show.





	the storm below our feet

Luke-warm water spills from the tap, and the spray qualms Yumeno’s shaky hands. It was a good night, she made money, but it doesn’t feel right.

Ghosts of the stage lights linger on her skin. The hairs on her arms are standing straight up, goosebumps forming thanks to the cold air of the bathroom.

She did well. She can’t figure out why she feels like she messed up. She even got a compliment from the owner of the club, for goodness sakes!

It’s easy to forget when she’s on stage. There’s a veil between her and the audience, an illusion of sorts. Nobody sees Yumeno Himiko, university drop out, only a mistress of arcane wizardry. And when she’s performing tricks and swinging around the metal pole in skimpy clothes, it’s hard to care.

What she’s doing never hits until she’s done, until she’s standing under the harsh bathroom lights.

She has to though. Yumeno needs money, and this is the only way that she can get enough to pay rent and her mother’s debt. The only other option she has going for her is the application to the country’s biggest reality show, but the chances of her being accepted are less than zero.

The pressure on the sink lessens. Yumeno turns the tap off, reaching for the roll of paper towels that sits on the other side of the small room.

She dons her coat and slinks out the back door of the establishment. The muted orange street light is flickering again. Yumeno stares at it, then angles her watch towards the light and squints.

If she wants to get on the last train of the night, she’ll have to run, mostly since she won’t be cutting through that alley again.

She shoves her hands into her pocket and takes off, trying not to wince. The bruises on her thighs haven’t healed yet.

As her feet smack against the pavement, she promises that she’ll change her life around soon. It’s a lie, but it’s all she can cling to.


End file.
